1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a Rankine cycle apparatus, a combined heat and power system, and a method for operating a Rankine cycle apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Several methods are known as techniques for improving the efficiency of electricity generation by a Rankine cycle apparatus. One of them is a method of increasing the expansion ratio of an expander so as to increase the enthalpy that can be recovered by the expander and thus to increase the amount of electricity generated by the apparatus. Another is a method of providing an internal heat exchanger (a regenerative heat exchanger) that allows heat exchange to take place between a working fluid discharged from an expander and a working fluid discharged from a pump, and thereby reducing thermal input to an evaporator.